


Unwelcome Distraction

by bottombitch



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent to Consensual, Established Relationship, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Short one-shot about Cait interrupting Nora while she's working.





	Unwelcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the better part of an hour to overcome writer's block. Expect it to suck in places.

Nora set her hand against the body of the rifle she was building. Of all the weapons in her arsenal, laser rifles were the most frustrating to put together. All energy weapons sucked, but the subtlty of the laser rifle's design meant that it was very easy for her to put a component in just the wrong place and end up blowing herself to kingdom come. She bit the inside of her lower lip in concentration and watched closely as she slid one component into place, her gaze shifting over towards the barrel on occasion to check whether everything looked right. She really could have benefitted from learning more about these things when she had the chance.

The door to her shack opened, but she couldn't spare the concentration to look around and see who it was. Not like she needed to. It was Cait, of course. They had been sharing a room... among other things ever since they declared feelings for each other. Fun as it was having Cait around, the irish brawler couldn't really tell when to turn off the teasing. As Nora stood, deep in focus, bent over the designated weapon workbench just far enough that her perfect (Cait's words) butt stuck outward, Cait couldn't resist moving up behind her. She let her hand slide down over the back of the vault suit and take a firm handful of her lover's behind.

"Afternoon, love," Cait muttered.

"Jesus. It's afternoon already?" Nora asked, not taking her attention away from what she was working on.

"Aye. Don't know why you're surprised. Every time you take one of those weapons apart you have to spend the whole day putting it back together again. I don't know why you bother." Satisfied with her brief grope, Cait padded over towards their shared bed and sat down at the side, slipping off her boots.

"You've gotta maintain these things. If you don't spend time fixing them every once in a while they'll blow up in your face," Nora replied, using her thumb to hold a port open while she slid a battery in with the other hand.

"Mmm, reminds me of somethin' else in the room," Cait teased, with a laugh, only for Nora to glance her way for the first time throughout the conversation and dramatically roll her eyes. "Speakin' of," Cait began, after which Nora could hear a shuffling sound behind her. Figuring that Cait was just getting changed, Nora didn't see a reason to turn around. A moment later, Cait made her way back across the room and wrapped her arm around Nora's waist.

"Cait, I really don't—" Nora was cut off by the feeling of something pressing up against her. It felt hard and a little on the cool side; even through the fabric of her vault suit she could make a guess as to what it was. "Cait, is that—"

"Yup," Cait replied. "Believe they called 'em a strap-on... or somethin' to that tune, right?" She made sure that Nora couldn't focus on answering the question by grabbing the base of the strap-on and dragging the head slowly up and down Nora's back-side, right around where her twat would be. It had an immediate effect on the poor vault dweller, who pressed herself back against Cait in turn more out of habit than a want to fuck.

"Wh-Where did you—"

"Where did I get this?" Cait finished on behalf of Nora, sounding smug. "Well, there was a box of things back in Sanctuary. Hidden pretty well in that house of yours. It can't have been there from before the war. My guess is that it's just the things you're too ashamed to carry around with you." With that, Cait reached forward and began unzipping Nora's vault suit from the top. Having moved her hands down to settle against the sides of the workbench, Nora had already come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to be able to get any work done. She huffed as she leaned her head forward, and let Cait do whatever she wanted to her.

"It's wrong to... to steal," Nora huffed, the continued grinding of plastic shaft against her clothing-clad pussy proving to be a hassle to put up with, but her clothes didn't stay in the way for much longer. Once the vault suit was fully unzipped, Cait reached up and tugged at the shoulders, pulling it down along the length of her lover's body while she pressed kisses along the exposed shoulder.

"You do love a bad girl though, right love?" Cait asked, sounding just as smug as she had earlier. Nora couldn't bring herself to answer between the shame she was feeling and the pleasure running through her. Cait pulled the jumpsuit down all the way to her knees, and then slipped her thumb into the waistband of Nora's underwear. She sank down to her knees as she pulled the white cotton unmentionables down to where the jumpsuit had been pulled down to, and then lifted one of her hands to give Nora's behind a firm spank.

Recoiling away from the bottom slap, Nora bit her lip and looked down towards the workbench. "I know that your sex-to-tease ratio is about twenty to eighty," Nora began, as Cait rose up from the floor again and slid the strap-on up against her inner thigh, slapping it gently between the two of them. Nora's anticipation was already high enough for her pussy to be dripping wet. "...but how long do you think it'll be before you cut the shit and get to fucking me?"

Cait pressed the tip up against her entrance, and then began to grind back and forth; one hard thrust would have been enough to slip the plastic cock inside. She didn't give Nora a verbal answer; instead, she placed her hand against her lover's hip and then pushed her hips forward, sliding the first third or so of the length inside Nora's waiting twat.

Gripping onto the sides of the table tightly, Nora let out a curse and then leaned herself back against Cait. "I guess I deserved that," she muttered, only for Cait to wrap her arm around her upper body, holding her close while she rolled her hips to push the strap-on deeper. "You cleaned the thing first, right?" she asked.

"Let's not pretend you'd ask me to stop if I said no," Cait said with a chuckle, "but yes, I did." Her other hand moved from the base of the fake cock and settled against Nora's hip. The movement of her own hips picked up, and it didn't take her long to push the entire length inside Nora. She slid one of her hands into the cup of Nora's bra nad began to tug at the woman's nipple, gently at first but soon rougher.

"You are, ah... the worst," Nora complained, sound breathy, which prompted Cait to pause. There was a long moment of silence while Nora realised that Cait wasn't going to keep going on her own. She bit her lip, shook her head and then sighed. "God, just fuck me, please!" That was good enough for Cait, who resumed her hard thrusting a moment later. Nora hung her head forward again and sighed. She wished that she could wrap her legs around Cait to stop her from pulling out, but such a thing was impossible to do while belt over a table.

It didn't take long for Cait's thrusts to become so hard that each one shook the workbench itself, a squeak accompanying it along with the sound of the workbench clashing with the wall behind it; anyone that happened to be around them would no doubt have some questions about what they were up to. Cait leaned forward and latched her lips onto the back of Nora's neck, before kissing her way up towards the woman's shoulder. Gently, she bit down against the soft skin, and that was enough to break Nora's silence.

She moaned, first in response to the bite, and then in response to the rough fucking that Cait was giving her. Once the seal had been broken, there was no stopping her. Cait reached around to slide a hand between Nora's legs and began rubbing at her clit, her thrusting becoming oddly paced and disjointed but it was worth it for the indescribable pleasure that Nora felt with each irregular thrust.

Nora came soon after, sweat dripping from her forehead as she held tightly onto whatever part of the workbench seemed sturdiest. She'd probably have to repair it afterward, and even if that would be worth the pleasure she was feeling at that moment, she'd no doubt play it up to try and make Cait feel bad. And Cait would punish her for it, probably in a situation much like this one. Months into their relationship Nora could no longer remember what the score was between them.

Cait pulled the slickened strap-on free with a pop, and then gently slapped it against Nora's behind. The vault dweller caught her breath, and then stood upright, reaching down to pull her jumpsuit and panties back up again. "You really need to stop interrupting me while I'm working," she said, though she wasn't sure that she even believed herself.

"Only when you stop enjoying it," Cait remarked, before giving her lover a slap on the ass. After a brief moment of silence between them, she wrapped her arms around Nora from behind and held her close; Nora played hard to get at first, but soon leaned back against Cait in turn, lifting her hand up to grab one of Cait's, before entwining the fingers.

She glanced down at her rifle and let out a sigh, noticing that some of the sweat had dripped down into the port she'd been propping open. She chose not to tell Cait that part, lest it discourage her from interrupting her again.


End file.
